


Watching

by RownaSeria



Series: Collection of Short Fics [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RownaSeria/pseuds/RownaSeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Une searches for clues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing my old old fan fics from back in the day, and I found this gem that I wrote back in college. It seemed too short to post at the time, back in 2006. But I've been thinking of posting some of the shorter fics I've written for other fandoms, and decided this was a great time to kick off a new collection.

            Une watched them from the doorway to the other room. Her eyes narrowed as she searched for signs, any light twitch that would give away their thoughts, but she saw nothing. No outward clues. No hidden emotions. It didn't help that she couldn't see Zech's eyes, and she was certain if only she could... but she couldn't, so she stowed that thought away and focused on what she could detect.

            Treize, of course, wore a perfect mask over his emotions. She would get no hints from their faces—at least not often, not unambiguous, so she watched how they stood, how they moved their hands, their hips, how they shifted their weight. They were comfortable in each other's presence, friendly, certainly. But was there more? Were they _too_ comfortable? Did Treize contact Zechs _too_ often? She had to know, she just had to.

            They smiled at each other. Treize wore that smile Une wished to be directed at her, and only her. She felt a twinge in her gut.

            Why was that? Why was she never quite good enough, quite graceful enough? She tried so hard, the "Lighting Count" didn't seem to try at all; and, yet, he was good enough, graceful enough, to always receive Treize's smiles, his concern.

            She felt her gut twist even further, her eyes un-focus, her heart clench and her sight darken. As this wave passed, the truth struck her. She was jealous. Her heart was black with jealousy.


End file.
